Wolf's Expedition
by smashmansionstuff
Summary: Wolf returns to the Smash Villa. What strange adventures and encounters await him? How will he react to the newcomers - and how did he learn the Wolf Fang Fist pose? All of these questions will be answered in this comedic series. In-development!
1. An announcement!

Hi! I'm pretty new to writing fanfiction, so I figured I'd create some for my most anticipated game of the year. Feedback would be appreciated! Thanks.

This story may shift to include the perspectives of other characters over time, but for now, I'd like to focus on Wolf.

* * *

Wolf O'Donnell had been dormant for the last few months. With no current conflict to trigger an altercation with Star Fox, their general illegal activities of smuggling and larceny began to seem repetitive to Wolf.

Deep in thought, he stroked a single claw across his operative desk. What could he possibly do now? Where could he go from here?

Just as Wolf was beginning to contemplate his goals, a voice cut off his thoughts. The voice belonged to no other than one of his tag-a-longs, Panther Caroso.

"Wolf, we've got an incoming transmission. I can't trace the address, either."

Wolf looked upon Panther quizzically.

"Check it again." Having no traceable location to a signal was uncommon, especially considering the technological prowess of their armoury.

Panther's expression temporarily shifted to one of annoyance due to Wolf doubting his competence, but he maintained his composure. "There's nothing on it except for a circle with a cross in it."

Wolf, immediately recognising the insignia, sighed. "Ignore it. It's probably another one of those useless vouchers that Smash keep sending me for being a 'veteran'.".

Panther acknowledged the command. "Declining the signal..."

"...It won't come off. I'm declining it and the transmission continues to pop up."

Wolf sighed, seeing no other option. "...Accept it."

A bright hologram flashed on the all of the screens of Star Wolf's base, and Master Hand's booming voice echoed throughout the facility.

 **"SUPER SMASH BROTHERS, ULTIMATE!"**

Wolf groaned and pinched the bridge of his eyes.

 **"WOLF O'DONNELL, YOU HAVE BEEN INVITED TO JOIN THIS *ULTIMATE* RENDITION OF THE SMASH CELEBRATION!"**

Surprised, Wolf raised an eyebrow. Both Leon and Panther were staring at him.

Wolf chuckled - both Leon and Panther were disconcerted by his laughter.

He muttered a familiar catchphrase to himself. "Don't hesitate. When the time comes... just act."

He rose from his seat.

"I'm sure as hell not missing this."


	2. Arrivals

As the rules of the Villa dictated, fighters could bring up to 5 guests to accompany them during the event - and so Wolf brought his pack along with him.

After readying his signature blaster, his reflector and ensuring that his eyepatch remained sturdy, he lead his group to Star Wolf's teleportation pad.

"Remember. When we get there, we-"

"Intimidate the rest of them." Panther sighed. "Wolf, you've been through this with us 8 times already."

"We could just join Grandpa Ganon's group. They're the epitome of eeeevill..." Leon cackled maniacally and gazed into the distance wistfully.

Wolf scoffed at the suggestion. "I hate the titles they give themselves. The 'King' of evil. The 'King' of the Koopas. They're meaningless in a fight. Rank class, they don't mean jack."

Panther readied the teleportation device.

"On your cue, Wolf. This should take us to the coordinates of the Villa."

Wolf smirked. "Let's show them a real introduction."

At the Villa, the so-called "Evil group" consisting of Ganondorf, Bowser, Wario and their newest inductee, Ridley, were silent by the Villa's bar – vigilantly eyeing the rest of the fighters to ensure none of them paid the group any disrespect. Not that any of them would, considering the size of Ridley. The last fighter to somewhat insult the group was Megaman, he's currently in intensive care after Ridley's attack.

The warp pad activated, and Star Wolf immediately found themselves by the entrance of the Villa, surrounded by the rest of the groups who were awaiting the new arrivals. Silently, the trio slunk past the groups to check it at the reception – but still attracted a lot of attention.

Bowser beckoned for Wolf to come over and join his group, but Wolf simply scoffed at the offer and ignored him. Infuriated at this act, Bowser arose from his seat, ready to fight him, but Ganondorf stopped him.

You see, few were aware of what Wolf O'Donnell was capable of – as he was not involved in the Subspace incident and was not present in the previous tournament. Regardless, the fighters had progressively learned to respect the ability of Fox McCloud; so a presumed equal of his arriving into the tournament would receive a similar amount of respect.

However, not too far from the group, the small Star Fox crew sat in a clique somewhat distant from the other groups, such as the swordsmen. Fox and Krystal were conversing for quite a while - at some point, Krystal placed her hand on Fox's. Falco, to avoid awkwardness, was suddenly interested in fixing the screws on his leg prosthetics. Krystal leaned in forward, and Fox did the same. Before their faces could make contact, however, a familiar voice cut them off.

" **Can't let you do that, Star Fox**." Star Wolf emerged from the shadows.

Fox eyed the rag-tag trio up and down.

"Ugh, Star Wolf."


End file.
